Unexpected Love
by XxFruit-LoopxX
Summary: Komatsu just got excepted into the most known culinary school around the world. Komatsu is determinate to make dishes that will bring smiles upon peoples faces, but in order to do that he must work hard. With the help of his so called roommate Toriko who isn't a chief but a well known food critic. Can Komatsu make a dish that Torikos grade A taste-buds will like?
1. Chapter 1-Welcome

Hello everyone~

I bring you a TorikoXKomatsu fanfiction.

I love Toriko, it in my top ten animes.

This is my **second **fanatic i have ever wrote. You will find that i'm not the best writer in the world. You will also find a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes. Im not perfect. If you do see any big mistakes or questions please message me. Im going to try and to write this fanfiction till the end. Please bear with me until then.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter one

Welcome

"I finally made it." Komatsu breathe out a sign of relief. 'It took me years of practice, but I finally made it.'

Komatsu had his chef hat in his hand and luggage next to him. He looked up at the huge campus in front of him, which was called IGO: known as the most famous culinary school in the nation. Only the best of the best can get in. It's said that four out of one thousand can get accepted. The most famous chefs today had graduated from this very place. After years of working for Hotel Gourmet, a five star restaurant Komatsu finally made it.

Komatsu's wanted to become a chef ever since he could remember. He dreamed of becoming a world known chef. Now at the age of twenty five he made it happen. Komatsu didn't want become a world famous chef for fame or money. He wanted to make dishes that will make people happy, to make what people would never dream of, but in order to do this he needed more practice and access to information that you can't find anywhere but here. Magazines said that IGO created more than twenty different kinds of dishes, such as century soup, E.T Rice, BB Corn, and so many other dishes. Komatsu wanted to be one of those people who discover/made a new dish.

"Ok!" Komatsu said clutching his hand into a fist, determined. "I'll show the world what I'm made of." He grabbed his luggage and began to walk until he tripped face first on the ground.

"..." For a moment Komatsu didn't move.

"Are you ok?"

Komatsu looked up to find a man with black short hair kneeling next to him.

"Are you ok? It looked like you took quite a fall there." The man wore a concerning expression.

Embarrassed Komatsu immediately got up and brushed himself off. "I-I'm fine, that you."

The dark haired man grabbed Komatsu's chief hat, dusted it off and handed it back to him. "That's good." The man smiled. But do be careful next time."

"I will." Komatsu said bowing. "Thank you."

Once Komatsu was organized he looked back the man. He looked to be in his late twenties. He had choppy short black hair. Sideburns running down to the angles of his jaw, and he was wearing what seemed to be a brand name back suite. Not quite a business suite but with a little bit more spark to it, like what host where. Both his ears were pierced, his right ear sports gold stud in the lobe and his left ear is single gauged plug from which dangles a fuchsia chain that attached to a clasp worn on the helix of the same ear. Komatsu thought he kinda looked out if place.

"...I haven't see you around, are you new?" The man rubbed his chin.

"Oh! Yes, today's my first day." Komatsu said excitedly.

"...I see, and jugging by your hat, you're a chief."

"Yes." Komatsu nodded.

"..." The man stared hard at Komatsu with observing brown eyes.

"Hm?" Komatsu felt awkward under his piercing brown eyes. It felt like he was looking into his deepest thoughts and desires.

The man smiled. "Well good luck, do be careful we're you walk." With that the man took off.

'Weird.' Komatsu thought.

The black haired man stopped and looked back at the chief who started walking towards the reception building.

"...maybe." The dark haired man rubbed his chin. (Don't worry he doesn't have facial hair lol.)

* * *

"Wow!" That's all Komatsu could say when he walked into his dorm room. 'Could you even call this a dorm room? It's more like an apartment.'

When you first walk into the dorm room theirs a small entry way that leads to a full furnished living room. On the left are three doors, two of them bedrooms that have a full size bed and a walk in closet. The other room is the bathroom with a tub shower. But most of all is that the kitchen was more amazing then everything combines. It had just about everything down to the last utensil. The refrigerator was about two times bigger than an average refrigerator. The stove had six burners. Not to mention that the kitchen ware are top brand names.

Komatsu picked up a pan. 'This is Kenmore; just this pan alone is worth six hundred dollars!' He made his way to the refrigerator and opened it. It wasn't full but what it had inside was all the basic things you need. Milk, water, eggs, etc.

Even the milk brand is top named!' Komatsu gasped. 'A gallon is worth about fifty dollars.'

Komatsu sat down on the counter chair and took a deep breath. 'This is too much to take in.'

He began to think back to his fellow coworkers. How they all gave him a going away party. Drinking and eating away like there wasn't a care in the world. Saying Komatsu better not forget them when he becomes famous. How could he, they made him who he is today. They even gave him a going away present.

"That's right!" Komatsu went to his bedroom and into his suitcase. He pulled out a piece of cloth and brought it out into the kitchen.

When he opened the cloth there laid a knife. It was a simple looking knife, it had a wooden handle, and the blade was thin but thick. It was ordinary, but Komatsu though there was something else about it then it being ordinary. It was the knife that all his coworkers chipped in and got him. Saying it will bring luck to every one of his dishes. Komatsu cried, he thought about how much over time they did to earn the extra money to buy this knife. Sadly he hadn't tried it out yet but he's been taking care of it.

'Don't worry everyone I'll make wonderful dishes the world has ever known.' Komatsu griped the knife.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hm?" Komatsu put down the knife and headed towards the door. 'I wonder who could it be, it can't be my stuff that isn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Maybe it's my roommate, but why would they knock? They could just come in.'

Komatsu opened the door and who he saw was something he never expected. It was the black haired man he meets this morning.

"Hello again." The man smiled.

"H-Hello." Komatsu said a bit confused. 'Is he my roommate?'

"I apologize for my rude behavior this morning. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Coco and I'm the manager of this building and let me be the first to say welcome to IGO."

"Oh! Thank you."

"I'm going around making sure everyone is all set and has everything they need."

"Y-Yes! Everything is amazing. I can't believe how much stuff is here." Komatsu said happily.

Coco chuckled, "Well I'm glad everything is to your liking. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. My room is on the third floor, room 36."

The man started to walk away until he paused.

"Oh that reminds me." Coco turned to Komatsu.

"There was a mix up with your roommate."

"Mix up?" Komatsu tilted his head a little bit.

"Yes, it seems that your roommate was already pared with someone, but don't worry we have someone to fill the spot. Due to this mix up you are not going to be with paired with another cook."

'Not another cook?' "Then who I'm I getting paired with?" Komatsu couldn't figure who else he would be paired with.

"Hmm well he's more of a food critic."

"Food critic?" Now Komatsu was more confused.

"Yes, he's..."

All of a sudden Coco's cellphone rang.

"Excuse me." Coco walked a bit away and pulled his phone out. After a few moments he hung up.

"I'm sorry but there seems to be an emergency, I have to go."

"Please do!" Komatsu said, he still had questions but he can wait until later.

"Thank you." Coco smiled. "Your roommate should be here tomorrow. Now if you excuse me." With that Coco left.

Komatsu closed the door and went back to the counter.

'A food critic? Well it did make sense since this is a culinary school, but why is one staying here?'

Komatsu couldn't figure it out he was too tired from all the excitement. He'll know more in the morning, right now he needed to get ready for bed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2-The Color Blue

Hello everyone i bring you chapter two of Unexpected Love.

I just got a new job and i been working like crazy so i haven't been able to write. I apologize.

Well i should let you go.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter two

The Color Blue

Komatsu woke up extra early since he had a busy day with all the moving and unpacking.

'Hmm I might have time to do a sight seeing before my stuff comes.' Komatsu placed his dish which he was eating breakfast on into the dish washer. Since there wasn't many ingredients in the kitchen Komatsu only cooked the basics which consisted of eggs, toast, and a glass of milk.

'It will have to do until I get more ingredients.' Komatsu told himself. Komatsu looked at the time it read 8:30AM.

'The moving people said they will be here around 1:00PM. So I do have time to do a little looking around.' Komatsu thought happily.

Komatsu didn't have time yesterday to do anything. So he was glad he had some time before he was busy again.

'I wish I had time to go shopping but that has to wait.' Komatsu sigh. 'Also I don't know when my roommate will come...well anyways I should get ready.'

Komatsu left the kitchen and head towards his room. Once he got ready he headed out, making sure he lock the door behind him.

Komatsu left the building and step outside to a beautiful day. The sun was up with not a cloud in sight.

'Where do I even begin?' Komatsu thought.

The campus is located just a little ways from the city. By subway it would take thirteen minutes. Walking would take an hour. Driving/bicycle would take around forty minutes.

'I guess I'll check out the plaza. I heard you can find basically anything that's cook related there.' Komatsu smiled to himself. 'I can't wait.'

Once he left the campus ground he started heading towards the subway.

* * *

'I'm glad it's not too packed today.' Komatsu looked around the subway cart.

There was only a few people. There was an old lady who he thought had fallen asleep. A young women reading a book. A couple that were talking about something related to some movie. There were others but one person caught his eye. In the corner of the cart Komatsu saw a blue haired man, arms crossed and eyes closed.

'He's huge!' Komatsu almost gasped. Muscles sizes of two watermelons. 'I wonder what he does for a living.' Komatsu thought.

Komatsu looked at the mans outfit. He was wearing a tight muscle orange jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots. a black belt, a tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm.

'Weird fashion sense thought.' Komatsu gave him one more glance then went back to his business.

* * *

"Wow!" Komatsu said as he made it to the plaza.

People flooded the streets.

"Where do I even start?" Komatsu was overwhelmed with excitement.

* * *

"Oh! They have the latest spice maker." Komatsu examined it.

It's been about two hours and Komatsu seen a lot of amazing things. Of course he doesn't have enough money to buy any of it, which was fine with him. Komatsu was the type who didn't use such expensive tools, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire them.

"Hm?" Komatsu looked over and found a bowl next to it. Komatsu picked it up. It was blue, kinda reminded him of someone.

'Oh! The man on the train. It has the same color as his hair.' Komatsu examined the bowl more closely.

'Hmmm I don't know why but looking at this makes me feel calm.' Komatsu looked at the prize. 'I have enough to buy it.'

Once Komatsu payed for the bowl he made his way to a less populated area. Komatsu looked at his watch.

'I should probably head back.'

Komatsu started to walk until someone bumped into him.

"Excuse me." The young male said as he walked away.

Komatsu started to walk in the opposite direction heading towards the subway until he heard someone yell. Komatsu looked back.

"What the hell is your problem!" Said the man who was being held by the collar of his shirt.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you stealing is bad?" The blue hair man said.

'It's the man from the train.' Komatsu remembered.

"I don't know what your talking about." The young man said trying to get out of the blue haired grip.

"Really? Then is this your wallet?" The blue haired reach into the man pocket and took out a leather wallet.

'That kinda looks like mine.' Komatsu tilted his head a little.

"I found it. I was going to return it to the lost and found."

"Hmm well what about these?" The blue haired retched back into the man's pocket and took out three more wallets.

"Found them too..."

"Ok then let's return them together." The blue haired man smiled. "Starting with that man." He looked backed at Komatsu.

"Huh?"

The blue haired man started to walk over to Komatsu.

"I believe this is yours." The man handed the leather wallet to him.

"Huh?" Komatsu didn't process what was going on. "U-um that's not mine, I mean it looks like mine but I have mine..." Komatsu reached into his pocket.

"Huh?!" Komatsu checked his other pocket. 'It's not here!' He looked up at the blue haired man who was still hold out the leather wallet. It was his wallet, but how?

'Oh! It was when the man bummed into me.' Komatsu thought. 'How embarrassing.'

Komatsu took the leather wallet and checked its contents.

'Everything is here. Thank goodness.' Komatsu sighed in relief.

"You have to be careful when you come to a crowded place like this anything could happen." The blue haired man said still holding the young man by the arm.

"I-I will thank you so much." Komatsu did a little bow.

"As for you." The blue haired man looked to the young man. "Let's take a little trip together." He smiled.

"Ugh..." The man already gave up resisting.

Komatsu watched as the two men walked away.

"Well that was...unexpected." Komatsu looked at his watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late for the movers." Komatsu hurried towards the subway.

* * *

Komatsu made it back in time for the movers. He began to unpack his things after they left.

'Well today quite the adventure.' Komatsu couldn't help but laugh a little. It was only the second day he's been here and it was already full of events.

He began to unpacked the little things he got from the plaza. Komatsu unwrapped the blue bowl.

'That man...' Komatsu couldn't help thinking of him. Something about the blue haired man made Komatsu want to cook. He knew it was a strange thought but he didn't know why it did. Komatsu put the blue bowl into the cabinet and finished unpacking.

"Pew i'm finally done." Komatsu wiped the sweat of his forehead. Komatsu looked at the clock.

'Wow time sure flies." It was already 6:00. 'I'll have to make dinner soon.'

Komatsu made his way to the kitchen.

'Hmmm I didn't have enough time to get much from the market. I'll just have to improvise.'

Komatsu began to take out pots and pans.

Once Komatsu finished everything he was about to sit down when someone knock on the door.

'Who could that be?' Komatsu got up and headed towards the door.

'It's probably Coco.'

Komatsu opened the door, it was Coco, but someone else was next to him.

Standing right next to Coco was the very blue haired man Komatsu met this morning.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but your roommate just arrived."

'My roommate?' Komatsu looked up at the blue haired man.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3-Roommate

Hello again!

You must be wondering "Another update! So fast."

This is just a quick chapter, about 500 words. I just wanted to get the introduction out of the way.

(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter three

Roommate

'Roommate?!' Komatsu jaw dropped.

"Komatsu?" Coco said.

"Oh! uh right please come in." Komatsu stepped out of the way to let them both through. All three of them went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I apologize for bothering you so late." Coco crossed his legs.

"I-It's fine." Komatsu glanced towards the blue haired man.

Coco saw the glance. "Well let me introduce you to your roommate." Coco uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

"I present you Toriko. I did tell you that instead of a chef you are getting a...I guess you can call him a food critic." Coco smiled.

"Yes I remember, but I wanted to ask why is a food critic person is here? I thought this was a place for chefs?"

"It is, but Toriko is a special case."

"Special case?" Komatsu didn't understand.

"Think it of it this way. Chefs make dishes, food critics judge the food. It a process in order to produce wonderful dishes."

"I guess." It still didn't answer his question though. Komatsu stared at the young man that sat across him.

"And Toriko this is Komatsu. He's a _**chef**_."

Toriko looked at Komatsu. His dark brown eyes made contacted with his. Komatsu looked away back at Coco. He felt kinda strange when they made eye contacted.

"We already met." Toriko said.

"Have you? How?" Coco looked at both Komatsu and Toriko.

"This morning. At the market. I told you I was late because I was taking care of a little problem." Toriko yawned.

"I remember you told me you helped a kid." Coco looked at Komatsu. "So this was the kid you help." Coco tried not to laugh.

Komatsu blushed "I-I'm not a kid!" He looked at Toriko. "I'm twenty five!"

Toriko yawned again.

'Grrrr what a jerk.' Komatsu clenched his teeth.

"Haha well I should be going it's getting late. I hope you two get along together." Coco stood up. Komatsu did the same, but Toriko stayed on the couch. Komatsu walked Coco to the door.

"Well I'll see you around." Coco smiled.

"Sure.."

"Haha don't be like that, listen Toriko is a great character. You just need to get to know him better."

"I guess." Komatsu pouted.

Coco smiled. "Well if you have any trouble you know where to find me."

With that said Coco left.

'Well it is what it is I guess." Komatsu scratched his head. 'Anyway I'm starving.'

Komatsu walked to the dining table.

"Hm? Where is my food?' Komatsu looked around. He walked back to the living room to find his plate on the coffee table. Nothing was on it. He looked at Toriko who was picking at his teeth.

"Too much salt." Toriko said as he stood up.

"..."

"Well I'm heading to bed." Toriko walked passed Komatsu and went into the correct bedroom.

'What just happened?' Komatsu mind was not processing. He looked at the empty plate on the coffee table.

'He didn't put the dish away...'

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4-Not That Easy

Hey you lovely people.

I give you chapter four of unexpected love.

Oh! Valentines Day is right around the corner.

I have a Valentines Day special chapter.

Lets just hope i can finish in time.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Four

Not That Easy

Komatsu woke up to the smell of smoke.

"What the?" Komatsu rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock on the night stand. It was 7:00 pm. Komatsu quickly got out of bed. Once he opened the door he was consumed in a cloud of smoke.

*Cough cough* "w-what the?!" Komatsu began to freak out.

Komatsu made his way to the kitchen. What he saw was Toriko in the kitchen holding a pan. Whatever was in the pan was smoking like crazy.

"T-Toriko what going on?!" Komatsu gasp.

"Oh hey uhhh Komatsu." Toriko almost didn't remember the small chief name.

"I was just trying to cook something. But as you can see it didn't come out right." Toriko put the pan under the faucet and turned on the water. It made a sizzling sound.

"I can see that it didn't turn out well." Komatsu went over to the windows and opened them.

"What were you trying to make anyways?" Komatsu was a little curious. A rising food critic must been trying to make something special.

"I was trying to make eggs." Toriko said as he was cleaning the pan.

Komatsu was speechless. 'Eggs? He was trying to make eggs and almost burned down the building doing so.'

"I see..." Komatsu didn't know what else to say.

There was a knock on the door. Since Toriko was busy cleaning Komatsu opened the door. Coco stood before him.

"Hello Komatsu." Coco smiled.

"Hello Coco." Komatsu couldn't help but also smile.

"Sorry to bother you so late in the morning but a little bird told me they smelled something a little off. So I'm going around seeing if everyone is alright. I'm looking around to see what it might be causing the smell."

Coco looked over Komatsu (Since Komatsu was a lot shorter than Coco).

"It seems I was right about the source."

"Huh?" Komatsu couldn't hear what Coco just said.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Coco looked back at Komatsu.

"No, not at all." Komatsu stood out of the way to let Coco in.

"Thank you." Once Coco was in he went towards the kitchen.

"I had a feeling you were the source of the problem, Toriko."

Toriko looked up from what he was doing.

"Oh hey Coco, how's it going?"

"Fine until I got a complaint about the smell of smoke." Coco didn't look happy.

"What were you trying to make this time?"

"Eggs." Toriko replied.

"I see." Coco wasn't shocked by the answer.

Coco looked over to Komatsu who was standing by the kitchen entrance.

"I apologize Komatsu." Coco looked stressed. "If I knew he was going to cook this soon I would have gave you a warning yesterday."

"What?"

"Do not let this man cook." Coco looked over to Toriko who was not paying attention.

"He may be a rising food critic, but he can't cook for his life. As you can see he can't even make the simplest dishes." Coco rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how a great critic such as himself can criticize food but can't make it."

Komatsu thought the same thing. He knows not everyone is a cook but in this age everyone can at least make a simple dish of eggs.

"Anyways I have a request." Coco turned back to his original professional self.

"Huh?" Komatsu was nervous to receive a request from Coco. What could it be?

"Could you make Toriko's meals?"

"What?"

"I know its a huge thing to ask, but I'm worried that he might burn the place down. Since your a chef and Toriko's a food critic this could be a good thing. You can make the food and Toriko can criticize it. I'll also pay for Toriko's food share."

"I don't know..." Komatsu thought back to last night.

"Please Komatsu." Coco had a desperate look on his face.

"...Ok I'll do it." Komatsu didn't have the heart to say no.

A relief came upon Coco's face.

"Thank you Komatsu." Coco turned to Toriko who was still trying to clean the pan.

"Toriko." Coco called.

"What?" Toriko looked over.

"Komatsu here has agreed to make your meals, but in return you'll be judging them." Coco smiled. "Also you are never allowed to touch a kitchen utensil again."

Toriko looked at Coco then Komatsu.

"Fine." Toriko put the pan down.

"Good now if you excuse me i'll have to make a few enragements...and get a new pan."

Komatsu walked Coco out.

"Thanks again Komatsu. I owe you one."

"It fine." Komatsu tried to smile. He wasn't to thrilled, but it can be that bad, can it?"

* * *

As Coco walked down the hall he couldn't help but smile. He was glad Komatsu agreed. Coco's phone rang. He picked up.

"Yes?"

"I know."

"Yes he agreed."

"Yes."

"Goodbye."

Coco put the phone in his pocket.

"Now to get a new pan."

* * *

Once Coco as gone Komatsu went back to the kitchen.

"We need more eggs." Toriko announced.

"There was just a new carton of eggs in there."

"I used it." Toriko scratched his ear.

"But...never mind." Komatsu signed. "I was planning going shopping today anyways. But don't waste food like that."

Toriko stared at Komatsu.

"W-what?" Komatsu felt nervous under Toriko's stare.

"Nothing. Lets go shopping." Toriko began to head towards the front door.

"W-wait i'm not dressed yet and i didn't take a shower yet."

"You smell fine. Lets go i'm starving."

"Huh?"

"I have a great sense of smell." Toriko pointed to his nose.

"Sense of smell? T-thats not the point."

Toriko began to leave.

"Toriko! at least let change my clothes."

"Torikoooo!"

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5-Outshine

Hey!

Its been awhile.

Its about 3 in the morning.

I got the sudden inspiration to write a chapter.

So here it is.

Enjoy~

* * *

When Toriko left , Komatsu followed. He believed they were going to the store down the street but instead they took a cab and drove the opposite direction away from the store.

"Toriko where are we going?"

"Huh? The store of course."

"I know that, but there was one down the street from the school why aren't we going there?"

Toriko tried to recall the store down the street. 'Ah! Yes that small little place.'

"The place we are going to is a bit bigger then that one."

"I see." Komatsu didn't say anything until they got to there destination.

* * *

The place he took Komatsu; to him it looked like a mall.

"The mall?" Komatsu wasn't sure they had a supermarket inside a mall.

"Hmm it's not just any mall." Toriko started to walk inside.

Kamotsu wrinkled his nose and followed. Once inside he gasped. The place was packed. It was a mall but instead Komatsu saw stores that consisted of items that you would use in the kitchen. He began to scan the other side. It looked like it was all places that sell kitchen items.

"Woooooow" Komatsu ran to a display window. The store only consisted of knifes.

"They have Kimber knife 2.0." Komatsu eyes widen as he stared at it. "There's only 100 made."

"Well you're going to find lots of those kinds of things here." Toriko chuckled. "This is the second most largest mall that sells ingredients, utensils and what not." Toriko began to walk. "Anyway we are here for ingredients not utensils. We have to go to the 4th floor."

As they walked something caught Komatsu eye. He walked over to the display window.

Toriko didn't notice Komatsu, so when Komatsu was done drooling over the knife he turned to see that Toriko wasn't there.

"Uh?" Komatsu scanned around. "Toriko?" 'Oh no.' Komatsu began to freak. 'Don't tell me I already lost him.' He was so focused on the knife he had no idea Toriko left or even said anything.

Komatsu began to walk around. It was probably better to stay where he was but he was to eager to wait. He wanted to find Toriko asap.

'I'm so stupid.' Komatsu sighed. Because of his stupid obsession he lost Toriko in the of minutes.

* * *

'Why is this place so huge!' Komatsu gasped for air. He been wandering around for 20 minutes and he still couldn't find Toriko. 'I mean how hard is it to find a huge, blue haired man?' Komatsu sighed.

He didn't like the thought because it was embarrassing, but he probably has to go to security.

'How embarrassing for a grown man (25 years old) like me getting lost like a 5 year old.' Komatsu stood up and began to head towards the security desk he passed awhile ago. As he was walking someone bumped into him.

"Excuse me." The man said.

Komatsu just nodded his head and kept walking. But then there was a shriek behind him. Komatsu looked to see what the fuss was about. He saw the man who bumped into him, his arm was in the air the person who was holding his arm was...

'Toriko!' Komatsu gasped.

"Man what's up with you people these days?" Toriko signed.

The man tried to shake off Toriko's grip but Toriko was too powerful for the man. The wallet that was in the man's hand dropped. Toriko bent down to get it without losing his grip on the man.

"What?" The wallet popped open when it fell so when Toriko picked it up he saw a quick glance inside.

"Where did you get this from?" Toriko sounded a little pissed. His grip on the man was harder.

"Toriko!" Komatsu finally pushed through the crowed.

Toriko looked over at him. "Komatsu?" Just then the man pulled out a knife from his pocket with is free hand and slashed Toriko's arm.

"Toriko!" Komatsu yelled. The crowd began to disperse frightened of the man with the knife. Komatsu was pushed back but he pushed forward. Once he was clear he saw Toriko holding his arm. Blood was coming from the cut. It looked deep. But Toriko looked calm. The man on the other hand was frighten. He was shaking.

"L-Leave me alone!" The man yelled. "I'll k-kill myself!" He place the knife to his neck.

Komatsu notice the security guards behind him. But it looks like the man didn't know. Toriko began to say something.

"Now let's breath a moment. Think about that you're doing." Toriko said in a calm voice.

"No!" I can't go back." The man shook his head.

"It's alright, nobody's going to hurt you. Please put the knife down." Toriko lift his hands in the air blood dropping to the ground from his left arm.

"I-I can't." The man said as he put the knife closer to his neck.

"Have you ever heard about the rainbow sea horse before?"

The man was taken back by the sudden question.

"The legend says that when a mother seahorse had babies one of them was not like the other. It was different by the color of its skin. It was a nasty blue almost black. Unlike his sister and brother who had beautiful colors like orange, pink, purple and green. He was shunned by everyone. Until a starfish told him that he can outshine everyone. "Just go to the very top of the surface and you'll find your answer." The starfish said. The blue seahorse did. But there was nothing when he got there. He turned back until he was caught in a net and was pulled out of water. The men who caught the seahorse were also appalled by the color of it, but eat it anyways. When the men took one bite there mouths exploded with flavor. No sea creature could match the taste. When they were done an amazing rainbow appeared. The starfish was right the blue seahorse outshine everyone."

Toriko took a breath.

"So you see even if you're not the prettiest outside you can still shine." Toriko smiled.

Komatsu was stunned. There was a sound of something dropping. Komatsu looked to the man who dropped his knife, he was crying.

"Thank you." Toriko said.

Moments later police came and took the man away. Toriko was in back of a ambulance getting his cut treated.

"Toriko!" Komatsu came running towards him, tears in his eyes.

"Wooh why you crying?"

"Are you ok?!" Komatsu sniffed.

"I'm fine just a few stitches. I'll be healed in a week or so."

"G-Good." Komatsu looked at his arm. He started to remember all the blood coming from it. It looked so painful. That moment Komatsu heart stopped. It felt like time itself stopped. He couldn't believe what just happened. He never wants to see Toriko get hurt again.

"Anyway where were you?" Toriko took

Komatsu out from his trance.

"What?" Komatsu meet Toriko's gaze.

"One seconded I'm with you then poof your gone. Gave me a heart attack."

Komatsu scratch his head. "Sorry."

"Well as long as your save that's all that matters."

Komatsu blushed. 'How can he says that so casually?'

"Man when I saw that man had your wallet. I thought that something happened to you." Toriko sighed.

"I'm sorry...wait my wallet where'd It go?!" Komatsu looked in his pocket.

"Here." Toriko hand it to him. "Isn't this the second time I did this?" He chuckled.

Komatsu blushed. "Well its not like I want it to happen." He placed his wallet in his bag.

"It's because you look so innocent. Like a puppy or something." Toriko laughed.

"H-Hey!" Komatsu was red from embarrassment. 'Well he looks to be in good spirits.' Komatsu smiled to himself.

"Ooookay let's get some food." Toriko stood up.

"Ya but from where? they closed of the mall."

"Hmm." Toriko tilted his head. "Oh! Let's go out to eat."

"Ok." Komatsu was a little glad. He was exhausted. He can always make him something tomorrow. "There is a nice place by the school; we can go there."

They both got into the cab, heading back towards the school.

"Can't wait to eat eggs!" Toriko drooled.

"Uhhh hate to say it but it way past breakfast."

"So?" Toriko snorted.

"Well its almost dinner. They won't be serving eggs right now."

"Huh?" Toriko shot Komatsu a look.

"..."

"..."

"Dammit." Toriko sighed.

To be continued.

* * *

One day Toriko you'll have your eggs.

Also i'm still working on that valentines special chapter. Even thought its long passed. i just cant get it right...


End file.
